Mi vida a travéz del tiempo
by Nerwen-narmolanya
Summary: Bueno, aquí llegué, con un fic más que loco, ¿Aome y Sango son nerds?, ¿Inuyasha y miroku los pupalares se enamoran de ellas?¿Aome descubre un nuevo talento? ¡¿qué es todo esto! lean y descubran un cuento de hadas al estilo Inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

N.a.: Hola, bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia, porque a decir verdad, al otra no me gustó mucho, pero igual espero poder terminar las dos, aunque esta idea me está gustando más que la otra, en todo caso, gracias a quienes me apoyaron, los reviews son de mucha importancia para mí ), bueno esto es un Universo alterno, donde Aome y Sango son estudiantes… ñoñas (o nerds)… e Inuyasha y Miroku pertenecen al grupo de los populares… es una idea algo loca… además Aome descubrirá un talento que no sabía que tenía xD, bueno lean y verán si les gusta

-Capítulo uno-

Conociendo personalidades

Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, y vivo en una casa junto a mi mam�, mi abuelo y mi hermano Souta, también tengo un gato de nombre Buyo. Mi mejor amiga se llama Sango y vive a dos casas de la mía, asistimos a la misma preparatoria… y estamos en la misma situación.

Desde que tengo memoria, nunca le hemos caído bien a los "populares", a decir verdad, nos odian, es por eso que nos terminaron por llamar "las ñoñas", bueno, para serles sinceras, quien nos puso ese nombre, fue Kikyo, mi prima y la líder del grupo "barbie girls", no sé que tendrán de barbie, pero bueno, es lo que ellas piensan. Por supuesto que ella tiene muchas amigas, y sus más fieles seguidoras, las "barbie girls" son Sayuri, Harumi, Rieko y Minako, ellas 5, se encargan de hacernos la vida imposible, cómo es de esperarse, también está el grupo de los chicos populares, que también son 5, Inuyasha, Miroku, Eiji, Keiji y Zeshin. Inuyasha, es el cabecilla y el novio de Kikyo, Miroku le sigue y bueno, el se la pasa "cortejando" a toda chica que se le cruce por delante.

Si siguen leyendo, verán a lo que se le llama "un cuento de hadas de hoy en día"

Viernes, 7:00 de la mañana, un reloj en la casa de los Higurashi sonaba incontrolablemente.

¡Hija-Gritó Sonomi desde abajo-tu reloj lleva 15 minutos sonando¿podrías tener la amabilidad de levantarte y apagarlo por favor?

-está bien mam�, ya voy-grito Aome con voz somnolienta, después de todo se venía levantando

Aome se puso su uniforme, se amarró el pelo en una coleta y para el toque final, se puso sus gafas, se miró al espejo, y frente a él, vio a una chica con los hombros bajos, un aspecto no muy seguro de si misma, con unos grandes lentes de los cuales todo el mundo se reía, y el pelo firmemente amarrado, sin dejar ningún mechón a la vista.

-_bueno, esto es lo que soy, y esto seré siempre…-_pensó Aome mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para irse- Mam�, hoy no alcanzo a desayunar, pasaré por Sango y me voy, adiós

-Adiós hija, cuídate

7:20 de la mañana

Una muchacha con el pelo tomado en un rodete y las mismas gafas que ella, la esperaba en la esquina para irse juntas a la preparatoria

¡Sango! vámonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Aome saludando a su amiga y retomando su carrera para no llegar tarde, después de todo, si llegaban tarde, romperían su récord

-Vaya, miren¿no es mi primita con su inseparable amiga las que van ahí¿o son una especie de fenómenos parecidos-dijo Kikyo mientras todas sus amigas reían a coro

-Kikyo, hoy no, déjame pasar-dijo Aome algo molesta pero cohibida, a decir verdad, la personalidad no era su fuerte

¡Uy, mira Kikyo la sarnosa está de malas hoy-Dijo Sayuri

-ja, bueno "primita querida", te dejaré seguir tu camino, no querrás llegar tarde a clases

Aome y Sango siguieron su camino

-Aome, realmente las odio¿cuándo nos dejarán en paz?

-no lo sé Sango, eso es algo que ni ellas mismas saben-dijo mientras entraban y tomaban sus ubicaciones en los primeros puestos

-a veces pienso que me gustaría ser cómo ellas… ¡además todos los chicos lindos las siguen!

-Pero…

-Señorita Higurashi, por si no se ha dado cuenta, llegué al salón, así que ¿podría tener la amabilidad de guardar silencio-dijo el profesor causando las risas de todos los del salón

-eh… ss… sí señor

-Muy bien, hoy día quiero que abran sus libros de matemáticas en la página 75 y pasen a hacer los ejercicios al pizarrón¿quién pasará al primero-preguntó el profesor mientras Sango y Aome levantaban la mano¿Higurashi, está bien, pasa, pero quiero que al siguiente pase alguien que nunca pasa, mm… Deguchi Harumi, pasarás al segundo ejercicio… oh, muy bien señorita Higurashi, el ejercicio está perfecto, puede ir a sentarse

Y así pasaron las clases hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Cuando salieron del salón, la profesora de música llamó a Sango, ya que necesitaba a alguien que tocara la flauta para una presentación

-Señorita Kase¿podría venir conmigo por favor, es que necesito a alguien que toque la flauta en una presentación extra escolar que tendremos el sábado-preguntó amablemente la profesora a Sango

-Eh… si claro… ¿pero podría venir Aome con nosotras, es que ya sabe, me siento con mas apoyo con mi mejor amiga al lado

-claro que sí, la señorita Aome puede cantar, después de todo no es una canción muy difícil que digamos

-Pero, profesora, yo no sé cantar

-claro que sabes Higurashi, te he escuchado y creo que tienes una voz maravillosa, puedes participar del acto también, ahora vamos a la sala de música

-sí-dijeron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo, aunque Aome estaba sonrojada por las palabras de su profesora

-oye Harumi¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Higurashi o a Kase para el ejercicio de matemáticas-preguntó algo divertida Kikyo

-muy graciosa Kikyo-respondió Harumi

-Kikyo, aún no entiendo cuál es la gracia de reírse de ellas-comentó Inuyasha quien ya estaba aburrido de tener que escucharla hablar mal de todo aquel que no se pareciera a ella

-vamos amor, es simplemente porque son… cómo se dice…mmh… ¿fenómenos-respondió Kikyo mientras todas sus secuaces reían a carcajadas

-Señorita Kikyo¿no cree que esté bien que haya diversidad-preguntó Miroku

-Claro que no, yo creo que todos deberían ser como nosotros

-sí¿Qué les sucede a ustedes chicos? Siempre le han encontrado la razón a Kikyo-preguntó Rieko

-Nada.. es sólo que…-de repente los sensibles oídos de Inuyasha, captaron un hermoso sonido, que al parecer provenía de la sala de música-espérenme, vuelvo enseguida, olvidé algo en el salón-dijo Inu mientras se marchaba corriendo en dirección al salón de música

Cuando llegó, miró pro la ventana, y no podía creer que quien producía ese hermoso sonido, era Aome, con su voz, Se había sacado sus gafas, y llevaba el pelo suelto. Inuyasha pudo distinguir unos ojos llenos de alegría pero mezclado con algo de melancolía, unos ojos color chocolate, a decir verdad, se veía muy atractiva con el pelo suelto y sin gafas…

-_�¿qué estoy pensando!_

¡Higurashi, cantas cómo las diosas, el día de la presentación, podrás cantar una canción a tu elección

-gracias profesora-dijo algo cohibida Aome

Una vez afuera, Aome se dio cuenta de que había dejado sus gafas en el salón de música, por lo que Sango las fue a buscar. En el pasillo se encontró con Inuyasha, quién comenzó a aplaudirle

-Bravo

¿qué¿tú igual te reirás de mí ahora?

-no, Higurashi, sólo quería felicitarte, cantas muy bien-dijo Inu, algo atontado, ya que Aome aún llevaba el cabello suelto y no tenía las gafas puestas

-gra… gracias-a decir verdad… estaba algo nerviosa, nunca uno de los chicos más populares le había dirigido la palabra, bueno, no para felicitarla

-Oye, sé que Kikyo te molesta, pero.. quiero decir… osea… em… yo hablaré con ella para que te deje en paz… no te preocupes, todo irá bien

¡Inuyasha-gritaba Kikyo buscando a su novio¿pones en lugar a la pequeña ñoña?

-sí Kikyo, no te preocupes¿o qué crees¿qué estaría haciendo vida social, ja, no me hagas reír

-tienes razón, vámonos

Kikyo e Inuyasha se fueron como siempre, tomados de la mano, en eso llegó Sango quien vio algo deprimida a su amiga

-Aome¿qué sucede?

Aome relató todo lo sucedido a Sango

-ay, amiga, no puedes creerle a un chico cómo él

-sí Sango, tienes razón… bueno, mañana es la presentación, no sé que canción cantaré

-si quieres te ayudo

-no amiga, no te preocupes, en la tarde me dedicaré a eso

17:00 hrs. Los alumnos de la preparatoria salían por fin de clases

-Sango… este… ¿me acompañas al centro comercial-preguntó Aome

¿al centro comercial¡Aome! Pero si nosotras nunca pasamos después de clases, recuerda que tenemos mucha tarea que hacer

-Sango, te prometo que será solo un momento-aseguró Aome mientras se arreglaba las gafas que llevaba puestas

-está bien

-Sango, no sé, es que para la presentación del sábado quiero lucir bien

¿y desde cuándo te importa tanto eso?

-no lo sé… mira, ahí hay un vestido lindo ¿verdad?

-sí… es lindo

-vamos, me lo voy a probar-dijo Aome entrando a la tienda y pidiendo un vestido largo, era rosado y en la parte de abajo, tenía tul, en el pecho al lado izquierdo, llevaba una flor de color rosa pálido-espérame-dijo Aome entrando al probador

¡Amiga luces bellísima-comentó emocionada Sango al ver a su amiga con el vestido

-ya, si no es para tanto¿qué dices¿lo llevo?

¡Pero claro!

Aome pagó el vestido y se fue a casa. Cuando llegó su madre la esperaba en la puerta

¡Hija, estaba preocupada, te tardaste en llegar

-mam�, lo siento, es que, mañana tengo una presentación en la noche, y tengo que cantar… y quería comprar algún traje lindo, y mira-se excusó Aome mostrándole el vestido a su madre, quien quedó impresionada por la belleza del vestido

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora, sube y haz tu tarea, y luego ayuda a Souta ¿si?

-está bien mamá

-a propósito¿a qué hora es la presentación?

-a las 10 de la noche ¿por qué mam�?

-bueno, estaba pensando en que no tenemos nada que hacer… así que iremos a verte

¿qué!

-Que iremos a verte ¿no te gusta la idea?

-no… no es eso… bueno, ya me voy a mi habitación

-_genial-_pensaba Aome mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba hasta su habitación-_ lo único que faltaba, si van ellos, se darán cuenta de que todos se ríen de mí¡ay! No quiero eso_

Aome encendió la radio y comenzó a escuchar música , para ver si encontraba alguna canción para el día siguiente, encontró la adecuada, cantaría una llamada Tomorrow…

N.a.: sí, si sé, la idea está muy loca y puede que no resulte el fic, pero es mi segundo fic, así que no me voy a desanimar, les prometo que este si lo termino ¿ok? Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews para ver si lo continúo ¿si?. Bueno, que estén bien

Adieu!


	2. Talentos Escondidos

N.a.: Uy! Volví con el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí, ), abajo están los agradecimientos, y disculpen las fallas que tuve con el primer capítulo (los cambios de escena que no salía la separación) Bueno, es pero que disfruten este capítulo y… si jajaja, es bien difícil imaginarse a Aome y Sango como nerds ya, los dejo tranquilos para que puedan leer.

Aclaraciones!

**Aome usa frenillos, se me olvidó agregarlo en el capítulo anterior '**

Los paréntesis son mis acotaciones

Lo que esté escrito en _letra cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes

Y bueno, para aquellos que no saben, el flash back es como un recuerdo del personaje

Ah y bueno, este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, sino de simple diversión, los personajes Inuyasha y amigos, no me pertenecen - le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, excepto las amigas de Kikyo y los amigos d Inu y Miroku ah y los profes jajaja

Capítulo 2

Talentos escondidos

Bueno, sí, en esos momentos me preparaba para hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida… cantar ante cientos de personas, yo, una persona a la cual pocos conocen, y los que la conocen, la tratan de nerd, pero quien iba a pensar que lo que yo creí que sería el "mayor ridículo de mi vida" me iba a llevar a descubrir "Talentos escondidos"

-give me a little time, leave me alone a little while maybe it's not too late- cantaba Aome mientras repasaba una y otra vez la canción que cantaría

¡Hija¿no vas a venir a cenar-preguntó Sonomi mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija

No mam�, gracias, es que tengo que aprenderme bien esta canción

Aome¿no te estarás sobre exigiendo mucho?

no, no te preocupes, es que… es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa

no tienes por qué preocuparte, cantas muy bien, sólo debes tener confianza en ti misma, además, vana estar todos tus compañeros apoyándote hija

_si sólo supiera-_pensaba Aome mirando el piso

¿dije algo malo?

no, no mam�, es que…

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Aome, al parecer era Sango quien llamaba

-yo bajo ahora, si te da hambre, ven a comer ¿si?

-sí mamá…-dijo Aome cogiendo el celular para atender¿Sango?

¡Amiga, sólo llamaba para saber si ya habías elegido la canción…

-sí, ya la tengo lista

¿y cuál es?

-ah, eso no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa

-ay, está bien, es que, quería preguntarte, si mañana en la tarde querías ensayar para yo escuchar y darte mi opinión

-está bien¿en el patio de la preparatoria?

-sí, a las 6

-bueno, a las 6 nos vemos entonces

sí, adiós, que estés bien

Gracias, tu igual

¿amor?

-dime Kikyo

-mañana estará en el cierre de la feria de la preparatoria esa nerd, Aome Higurashi

¿tu prima?

-sí, por desgracia

-ja¿y la iremos a ver?

¡Hey¡claro que no!

¿por qué? A ti te encanta fastidiarla princesa

-Recuerda que tengo que ir con el ingenuo de Inuyasha, sería muy raro verte en nuestra preparatoria… Naraku

¡Achú- estornudó

-Salud Inuyasha-dijo su amigo Miroku

¡Feh, gracias… vaya, que raro, me estoy resfriando

-no lo creo amigo, seguramente están hablando mal de ti

-ja¿quién lo haría?

-uno nunca sane Inuyasha

-mm… oye, Miroku

-dime

-es que… mañana en el cierre de la feria escolar…

-canta Higurashi y quieres ir ¿verdad-concluyó su amigo

-_cómo me conoce… _eh… es que… em… sí, en todo caso es porque Kikyo quiere ir y yo la tengo que acompañar

-m… si claro, como si no te conociera Inuyasha, creo que Higurashi y Kase (Kase es el apellido de Sango) serían bastante lindas si se preocuparan un poco más de su apariencia, además que no puedes negar que tienen muy buen cuerpo Inuyasha

¡Feh, tu sólo te fijas en eso Miroku

-ja. Oye, Inuyasha, no quiero que te enojes, pero después de todo Kikyo ha andado algo rara contigo… cómo que ya no te presta la misma atención que al principio Inuyasha

¿Bromeas, Miroku, llevamos 2 años siendo novios¿por qué algo podría cambiar?

-no sé, yo sólo decía… y bien, mañana iremos al cierre de la feria de la prepa

-Buenas noches mam�, Souta, abuelo-dijo Aome desde su puerta

-Buenas noches-recibió Aome como respuesta, quien cerró la puerta para acostarse y esperar al día siguiente

Sábado, 10:45 A.m. casa de los Kase

¡Hermana, mamá dice que te levantes, que es muy tarde

-Kohaku, dile que un momento más-digo Sango somnolienta

-dice que no, porque quiere que vayas al supermercado a comprar cosas para el almuerzo

¡Ay¿Por qué yo! Uy, está bien, dile que tomo un baño y bajo ¿si?

-sí-dijo Kohaku cerrando la puerta

-_Kohaku__… mi hermano pequeño…-_pensaba Sango mientras sacaba la ropa que se iba a poner

11:30 A.m. casa de los Higurashi

¡Aome tienes teléfono!

-Voy-dijo Aome tomando el teléfono-Gracias Souta

¿Aome?

¿si?

-Soy Sango¿me acompañas al supermercado?

-claro¿al que está frente al parque?

-sí

-bueno, nos vemos ahí entonces

-Sí, nos vemos

-adiós

-Inuyasha, no quedan verduras, me vas atener que acompañar a comprar

¡Feh¿por qué no vas tú sólo?

-por qué necesito que tu me ayudes

-cómo molestas… está bien-dijo gruñendo Inuyasha a su amigo Miroku

11:40 A.m. Supermercado de la ciudad

Aome y Sango caminaban por el pasillo de las verduras, y escucharon un saludo

-Buenos días

¿eh? Ahh em… Hola-dijo amigablemente Sango a Miroku, aunque el nerviosismo hizo que se le cayera lo que llevaba en las manos

¿te ayudo?

-eh… no… gracia no te preocupes

-no, déjame ayudarte-dijo Miroku

Inuyasha saludó a Aome lo más antipático posible

-Hola

-Ho…hola-dijo Aome nerviosa-em.. ¿qué haces aquí?

-comprando, obviamente

-ah… sí, tienes razón… oye em… este… ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

-no

-ah… yo la hice ayer en la noche

¡Feh, Higurashi, esa tarea es para el miércoles, no es necesario que te apresures tanto ¿no crees?

-sí… creo que tienes razón

-Inuyasha, ya vámonos

-si Miroku, bueno, nos vemos en la noche

¿qué¿vas a ir!

-te dije que cantabas bien Higurashi-terminó por decir Inuyasha para luego irse con Miroku

-Aome-dijo sorprendida Sango

-el… ira… para oírme cantar

¡Amiga¡Felicitaciones-dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga

-pero…

-es que, un popular te irá a ver cantar¡Aome eso es genial!

-claro, y a ti parece "que te fue mal" con Miroku (es en modo sarcástico)

¿yo-dijo Sango roja- em… sólo me ayudó a recoger las verduras que se me habían caído

-sí claro, y yo soy la reina Isabel

-em.. oye, creo que es hora de volver

-sí, vamos…

18:30 hrs. Patio de la preparatoria

¡Aome, por fin llegas¿no crees que te atrasaste algo?

-eh.. sii, jeje, es que entiende, estaba nerviosa, y traje las cosas para cambiarme aquí

-waw, estás bien preparada amiga, bien, vamos al gimnasio, ahí podemos poner el CD de la pista para que ensayes y también podemos poner el micrófono

-pero Sango… no es para tanto…

-es que si lo es, mira, punto 1, irán todos los populares, punto 2, puedes demostrarle que cantas hermoso y punto 3, la profesora de música me dijo que vendría un buscador de talentos¡Es tu oportunidad!

¿Un buscador de Talentos!

-sí Aome, ya, empieza

Aome comenzó a cantar deleitando los oídos de su amiga, aunque al principio estaba algo nerviosa, después se dejo llevar

20:00 hrs. Casa de Naraku

-Princesa, te tienes que ir, tienes tu obra… lástima no poder ir a verte..

-ay… tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya… bueno para otra vez podrás ir a verme Naraku

-sí

Kikyo salió de la casa de su… em… "amante" y cuando salió se encontró con Inuyasha quien iba camino a la preparatoria

¿Kikyo¿qué haces aquí?

¿yo?... em… es que vine a ver a una tía que estaba muy enferma

-no sabía que tenías una tía que viviese en el mismo departamento que Naraku

-_yo tampoco… _bueno, es que se me olvidó contártelo amor¿vas a la prepa?

-sí¿y tu?

-también, nos podemos ir juntos…

21:50 Hrs.

¡Aome, apúrate, está terminando el acto, es tu turno

¿qué? Pero maestra… no sé… estoy nerviosa

-tranquilízate y cámbiate de ropa

-sí

Aome se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se soltó el cabello dejando al descubierto su larga y sedosa cabellera negra

¡Aome! Tu turno

-sí…-dijo algo insegura Aome

-"Y ahora, presentamos a la señorita Aome Higurashi, quién nos deleitará con un solo-anunció el presentador. Luego se apagaron las luces altas y se prendieron unas más bajas. Aome salió totalmente nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban y pensaba que en cualquier momento podría caer _"Inuyasha… está aquí" _penso mientras miraba a Inuyasha quién estaba entre el público, la música comenzó haciendo que Aome entrara en razón y comenzara a cantar….

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Coro:

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't

Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...

Coro:

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change 4x

Aome terminó de cantar, y pasó algo que no se esperaba, todos aplaudían asombrados… Todos, excepto Kikyo por supuesto, entonces Aome dio las gracias y se retiró del "escenario" para ir a cambiarse de ropa, pero tras el telón la esperaba alguien que no conocía, eraun hombre alto, de unos 20 años, el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes

¿es usted la señorita Higurashi?

-sí soy yo¿qué desea?

-permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Tomiji Egami y soy de la compañía disquera "Pop Star" (n.a.: que nombre más original uU), la verdad soy un "cazador de talentos" como se dice y bueno, estuve entre el público escuchándola cantar, y permítame el halago, pero yo creía estar escuchando un coro de ángeles

-gracias…-dijo cohibida Aome

-bueno, por lo mismo quería saber si le gustaría grabar un disco para probar cómo le va

¿de… de verdad?

¡Claro! Usted tiene un gran talento y debería aprovecharlo

-bueno pues… no sé… es decir…

¡Claro que quiere-dijo Sango que había escuchado la conversación¿verdad Aome?

-Bueno, entonces la esperamos el lunes a las 18:00 hrs en el estudio ¿sabe donde queda?

-sí, ella sabe-dijo Sango

-un placer señorita Higurashi-terminó por decir Tomiji para retirarse

-así que grabarás un disco ¿verdad Higurashi-se escuchó la voz de la persona menos deseada para Aome… Kikyo

N.a.¿cómo va hasta aquí? Jeje, insisto en que estoy loka! Oo pero bueno, loca o no por fin terminé el segundo capítulo! Que emoción! Justo un díaantes de entrar a clases - No quiero! Pero bueno… es lo que hay xD! Muchas gracias a quienes apoyaron mi fic, de verdad ), espero que dejen reviews!

Linli-Chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic!xD,Ojala que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo también! ) además fuiste la primera en dejarme review!

AnnaKyouyama: Claro que vendrán cambios! Y las dos amigas cambiarán demasiado, gracias por tu idea ) la voy a tomar en cuenta para uno de los capítulos ;-), y también gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme con la pareja Sango x Miroku, la verdad esque a veces me complica un poco, pero si necesito ayuda te digo ;-)

FabiolaInuyasha: jaja, si la verdad a mi igual se me hacía difícil al principio imaginarme a Aome y a Sango de nerds Uu pero ahora no tanto… es por eso que dije que mi idea era loca! Apoyo tu P.d.! xD!

KawaiiDany-chan: bueno, gracias por tu review ) aquí va el segundo capítulo, pero no sé cuando pondré el tercero… porque acabo de entrar a clases -

Bueno, en general, gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic ) y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo ;-), además que este está mas largo según yo xD!


	3. Chapter 3

N.a.: No me mateen! Jajaja, si lo sé, tardé mucho en subir otro capítulo de la historia pero es que… bueno para ser sincera… la flojera me ganó ' pero ya, aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo y espero subir pronto el cuarto como disculpas por haberme tardado tanto. Espero que les guste!

Aclaraciones!

Recuerden todo lo que está escrito _con letra cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes!

- Capítulo 3 -

Preparándonos para cambiar…

Era de esperarse… ¿no creen? Mi odiada prima venía para arruinarme el día… es increíble pero cuando éramos pequeñas, yo la admiraba… pero bueno, volviendo a mi historia, ese día no se de dónde ni como, pero mi personalidad estaba cambiando

-Kikyo…-dijo Aome sorprendida

-¿y a quién más esperabas primita? Ja, con esa voz no llegarás a ningún lado

-… ¿sabes? No me importa tu opinión así que si quieres llévatela a otro lado porque no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando el parloteo de una urraca!

-_Aome__…- _pensó sorprendida Sango quien nunca había visto a su amiga ofendiendo a una de las populares

-Hija!-dijo Sonomi emocionada corriendo a abrazar a su hija para felicitarla- Lo hiciste muy bien

-gracias mamá-

-¡Oh, Kikyo, hola querida¿cómo estás?

-Bien tía ¿y usted?

-Bien también… tanto tiempo, Aome creo que deberías invitarla a la casa a dormir después de todo es tu prima

-si pero…

-Tía, vine para felicitar a Aome¿verdad que le salió maravilloso?

-_cómo puede… maldita cínica!_

_-_siempre tan amable Kikyo, bueno yo me tengo que ir, Souta y el abuelo me deben estar esperando para cenar, me dijeron que los disculparas Aome por no haber podido venir, el abuelo estaba enfermo y bueno Souta estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños

-sí mamá no te preocupes, yo me quedo en la casa de Sango hoy

-está bien hija, cuídense-dijo Sonomi despidiéndose de las tres

-ja, pobre de tu madre, le tengo compasión solo porque es mi tía, pobrecita al tener una hija como tu que eres una…

-ya Kikyo, basta-dijo una cuarta persona que había estado escuchando todo

-¿Inuyasha?-dijo sorprendida Kikyo

-feh, deja insultos para después¿no crees que ya la insultaste demasiado? Tenle compasión, es tu prima-dijo Inuyasha

-ja, sólo porque tu lo dices, bueno primita querida y tu jajaja (se refería a Sango) Inuyasha y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, así que nos vamos, adiós

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, sólo siguió a Kikyo

-Aome! Estuviste fantástica, nunca pensé que llegarías a insultar a Kikyo- le dijo Sango abrazándola

-ya Sango, no es para tanto

-Bueno, está bien, vámonos

-sí, no hay nada más que hacer aquí

-Inuyasha¿y a ti que te dio por defender a esas nerds?

-no las estaba defendiendo Kikyo, sólo me dieron pena

-ja, lo único que me faltaba, mi novio tiene compasión de quien me llamó urraca

-ella te llamó urraca pero ¿quieres que te diga todos los apodos que tú le has dado?

-no gracias, estoy consciente, pero se lo merece, ella y su amiguita, ja, no se que te pasa, mejor hablamos mañana, adiós-se despidió Kikyo fríamente

-adiós-dijo Inuyasha tomando otra dirección

Al otro día….

-Buenos días Sango-dijo Aome bostezando, había despertado recién y tenía el pelo alborotado

-Buenos días amiga¿quieres desayunar?-preguntó Sango quien tenía la misma apariencia

-está bien… ¿y Kohaku?

-está en la casa de un amigo, y bueno, mi papá en viaje de negocios como siempre

-ah, osea ¿estamos solas?

-si¡ya sé!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Aome cogiendo una tostada

-desayunamos, nos vestimos y vamos al cine ¿Qué te parece?

-sí, buena idea

-¿diga?

-hola amor

-Naraku

-sí princesa, oye¿qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un helado al centro comercial?

-sí, fantástico, además no creo que Inuyasha ande por esos lados

-ja, deberías cortar con ese idiota de una vez por todas, no me gusta andar a escondidas contigo

-paciencia amorcito… paciencia

-está bien… sólo lo hago por ti… te voy a recoger a las 4 ¿está bien?

-ok

-bueno, te dejo, además, no puedo esperar a darte una noticia

-que…-Pero Kikyo no alcanzó a preguntar, ya que Naraku había cortado

-vaya Naraku, más te vale que la noticia sea buena

-Muy buena película¿verdad amiga?

-sí, la verdad es que me gustó muchísimo Sango

-¡Hey¡pero si ya es muy tarde!

-vamos a comer a algún lado yo invito

-vale, vamos

Aome y Sango llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida, ordenaron y almorzaron, se demoraron bastante pero no pensaban encontrar algo que las dejaría heladas.

-Aome… ¿no es esa Kikyo?

-waw, para variar un poco Kikyo me arruinará el día

-No, fíjate bien

Aome miró y fue tanta su sorpresa que al retroceder chocó con una silla y cayó haciendo un alboroto

-eh jeje, no se preocupen estoy bien ''-Dijo Aome a quienes se encontraban a su lado para ayudarla a pararse

-Aome, ese chico es…

-¡Naraku!

-sí, pero se supone que el es de otra preparatoria y el peor enemigo de Inuyasha¿que está haciendo Kikyo con él?

-mm… no sé Sango, pero… ¿Qué!-exclamó Aome al ver que Kikyo y Naraku se besaban-¡Maldita barata¡engaña a Inuyasha!

-y no la culpo ese chico es muy lindo

-¡Sango!

-está bien, pero si se supone que no te gusta Inuyasha¿por qué te preocupa tanto que Kikyo lo engañe?

-eh… este… em… ¡Tengo una idea!-dijo para cambiar de tema

-¿Qué?

-¡Vayamos de compras!

-tu si que estás rara… ¿y de donde sacamos el dinero?

-ay Sango, eso es lo de menos, tengo tarjetas de crédito no te preocupes, mi mamá me deja usarlas cuando quiera

-está bien, si tu lo dices…

-ah, y luego necesito que me acompañes a alguna óptica…

-¿para qué?

-ya verás Sango-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Aome y Sango entraron y salieron de muchas tiendas, iban bastante llenas de bolsas, llevaban ropa, zapatos, adornos para el cabello, colgantes y collares, todo a la moda

-Pero Aome, no se si yo me ponga esta ropa

-anda Sango¿no crees que ya es hora de cambiar un poco?

-si, bueno, tienes razón, después de todo, ya tenemos 16

-así es, ya, ahora acompáñame a la óptica

Las dos amigas entraron a una óptica que estaba cerca, Aome convenció a Sango de comprar lentes de contacto para no tener que usar las gafas que siempre llevaban, realmente, sus apariencias cambiaban mucho sin aquellas gigantes gafas que siempre habían sido el hazme reír de todos. (Los lentes de contacto eran sólo para la vista, no tenían color)

-Sango tengo una idea- dijo Aome estando ya en la casa de Sango-hoy pueden ir a quedarse a mi casa tú y Kohaku, te aseguro que Kohaku no se aburrirá ya que tiene la misma edad de Souta

-¡Sí, buena idea, espera¡Kohaku!

-Hermana, llegaste

-debería ser yo la que dice eso ¬¬

-pero si yo te estaba esperando

-ok¿almorzaste?

-si, en la casa de Ryo

-está bien¿qué te parece si hoy nos vamos a quedar a la casa de Aome?

-sí, buena idea, así puedo jugar con Souta

-bueno, entonces ordena tus cosas para irnos ¿si?

-está bien hermana

Kohaku, Sango y Aome salieron en dirección a la "casa" de esta última

-Buenas tardes Señorita Aome

-Buenas tardes Mitsu-respondió Aome a la sirvienta que les había abierto el portón de la mansión Higurashi- traje a unos amigos, ella es Sango y el es Kohaku

-Buenas tardes señora-dijeron Kohaku y Sango a coro

-buenas tardes jovencitos, adelante, la señora Sonomi se encuentra en la biblioteca

-Gracias Mitsu-dijo sonriéndole a la sirvienta-síganme

-sí

Aome Sango y Kohaku subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación muy grande, tenía muchos estantes llenos de libros, y en uno de los sillones que había junto a una lámpara, se encontraba Sonomi

-Mamá, ya llegué, Sango y Kohaku se quedarán a dormir

-está bien hija-dijo Sonomi dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado mientras sonreía- esta mañana llamó tu papá, llega el martes

-¿de verdad¡que bien!

-sabía que te alegraría la noticia-dijo su madre sonriendo más ampliamente-Y ahora ve y enséñales a tus amigos sus habitaciones

-está bien mamá-dijo Aome retirándose de la habitación- Sango tu dormirás en la habitación que está frente a la mía y Kohaku en la que está frente a la de Souta, Kohaku, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con Souta es la tercera puerta a la izquierda, debe estar en la sala de juegos

-sí, gracias Aome-dijo mientras iba corriendo donde Souta

-bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir

-sí Aome¡que nervios¿te puedo acompañar al estudio mañana?

-¡claro que si!

-¡que bien, bueno amiga, nos vemos mañana, que descanses

-gracias Sango tu igual, buenas noches

-_mañana espero que las cosas cambien-_pensó Aome mientras tomaba un baño para ir a acostarse

N.a.: muajajaja, lo dejo hasta aquí, pero no se preocupen, el otro capítulo lo subo enseguida, dejen reviews! Para poder seguir! Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron reviews en los capítulos anteriores!

**Anna**** Kyouyama3 : **bueno, en el siguiente capítulo si que viene bastante de Sango y Miroku, y disculpa por la demora del fic, es que como dice arriba la flojera me ganó! Y bueno además estaba vacacionando! Y mañana comienzo las clases pero espero poder hacerme tiempo para seguir escribiendo!

**InuyashRolex**jaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Bueno Kikyo y compañía terminarán con un final doloroso! Muajajaja no, la verdad ni yo sé que pasará! ' y bueno en el siguiente capítulo vienen los cambios de Aome y Sango

**InuSesshogirl**jajaja si buena idea! Lo de RinxSessh mm… creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea para que entren en la historia, muchas gracias! Y sobre la escena de que Inuyasha se le está confesando a Aome también es muy buena idea, de evrdad ¡muchas gracias! Y disculpa también por la demora en subir el capítulo, la verdad es que hace tiempo no entraba a la pagina y bueno lo de la flojera y todo ''

**Kennich**jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado mi idea, igual la encontraba y la sigo encontrando algo loca jajaja, pero si recibo apoyo la seguiré!

**Linli****-chan: **jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo! Pero el cuarto creo que se viene mejor ;-)

**Silvi****-chan: **claro que lo tomo para bien! Jeje, me gustan las críticas, sirven para mejorar y la verdad, te encuentro toda la razón, pero espero poder cambiar eso ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo

**Iris-Ody: **jajaja, creo que estamos de acuerdo -- yo igual odio a esa hija de… ok ok a kikyo ' pero no te preocupes, que ya tendrá tiempo para sufrir jajajaja


	4. Cambiando nuestro aspecto

N.a.: jajaja, ando veloz parece para subir capítulos! Jajaja, bueno aquí les va el cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo!

- Capítulo 4 -

Cambiando nuestro aspecto

Quien iba a pensar lo que sucedería más adelante, creo que sirvió bastante mi idea, para todo, tanto en lo del canto como en lo social, véanlo por ustedes mismos

-Señorita Aome, debe levantarse

-¿eh? Oh, tienes razón, gracias Mitsu

-la Señorita Sango ya está despierta

-Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

-es mi deber, con su permiso

Aome se puso pantuflas y fue al cuarto de su amiga, quien ya se encontraba vestida con la ropa que habían comprado el día anterior

-¡Sango!-dijo sorprendida Aome

-¿qué! Me veo ridícula, mejor me cambio

-¡No, te ves genial!

Y era verdad, Sango llevaba unos jeans, zapatillas de lona converse calipso,(lo siento amo las converse ' ) una polera con tiras calipso y un cinturón calipso con blanco, ya no llevaba las gafas, se había puesto los lentes de contacto y se había amarrado el pelo en una cola

-¡Ay, tu crees?

-claro que si, ahora espérame me voy a vestir

Aome salió, y sacó la ropa de las bolsas, se puso una mini de mezclilla, calzas negras, zapatos rosados, un strappler rosado (o top como le quieran decir, se refiere a una polera sin mangas ni tiras) y un blaiser ajustado de color negro, cambió las gafas por los lentes de contacto y se dejó el pelo suelto a excepción de un adorno que se puso al lado izquierdo de su pelo

-Vamos, corre que se nos hace tarde!

-Aome te ves espectacular!

-gracias Sango

-Hija-dijo Sonomi- no se apuren y mejor díganle a Yasuo que las lleve a la preparatoria

-está bien madre, nos vemos en la tarde, adiós

-adiós señora-dijo Sango siendo arrastrada rápidamente por su amiga

Se bajaron del auto, se despidieron de Yasuo y entraron a la preparatoria, los murmullos iban y venían, la mayoría no las reconocía y se preguntaban si eran nuevas

-Disculpa-dijo Aome chocando con un chico de pelo negro, tez trigeña y ojos azules

-no te preocupes linda, mi nombre es Kouga ¿y el tuyo?

-Aome Higurashi

-vaya, bueno, yo soy nuevo, espero que seamos compañeros Aome-dijo mientras se alejaba

-¡waw! Ese chico si que tenía prisa amiga-rió Sango-pero no quita lo guapo que está

-jajaja, si, tienes raz… mira quienes vienen ahí!

Venían entrando a la prepa Inuyasha y Miroku

-Mira Inuyasha- dijo Miroku susurrando y apuntando a las dos chicas que estaban petrificadas- vamos a preguntarles si son nuevas

-ja, no creí que fueras tan ton…- pero se detuvo ya que vio que su amigo ya no estaba a su lado y estaba con las dos chicas

-y dígame bella dama-dijo Miroku tomándole la mano a Sango- ¿es usted nueva?

Aome y Sango no pudieron evitarlo y rieron a carcajadas

-feh¿haciendo el ridículo Miroku?-dijo Inuyasha algo atontado por la belleza de Aome que se hacía notar

-¿por qué lo dices Inuyasha?

-porque… jaja… es que, bueno… ajajaja- dijo Sango sin poder evitar las carcajadas

-porque ellas no son nuevas, son Kase y Higurashi

-vaya… que bellas se ven hoy señoritas, Sango¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?tengo pensado ir a dar una vuelta por el parque y no me gustaría ir solo-dijo poniendo su mano donde no debía

-¡PERVERTIDO!-le gritó Sango dándole una cachetada

-jeje lo siento Sango, mi mano tiene vida propia

-¿y crees que así saldré contigo?

-te prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo Miroku poniendo cara de niño bueno

-ok, está bien, pero si haces algo así de nuevo…

-no¡como se te ocurre!

-em Higurashi-dijo Inuyasha

-¿dime?

-¿qué harás después de clases?

-primero tengo que ir a sacarme los frenillos y luego al estudio, se supone que iba a ir con Sango pero veo que no puede-dijo riendo

-¿te puedo acompañar?

-¿eh?

-bueno ya sabes, nunca he visto un estudio ni nada y me gustaría saber como es eso de grabar y todo

-ah, claro, pero primero me tienes que acompañar a la clínica

-feh

-bueno si no quieres no, con permiso

-espera-dijo tomándola del brazo-si quiero

Las clases comenzaron, los cuatro entraron rápidamente al salón y tomaron asiento

-Buenos días clase, primero que nada, para quien quiera saber, la señorita Kikyo no se encuentra aquí ya que se sentía mal esta mañana. Bueno, les quiero presentar a tres alumnos nuevos, Kouga Aoki, Ayame Sen y Rin Uchiyama

-Miroku, se me había olvidado, mi herman….

-Señores si tienen que conversar pueden hacerlo afuera si desean, pero dejen que continúe con mi clase por favor- dijo mientras le indicaba sus asientos a Kouga, Ayame y Rin

-Lo sentimos profesor-dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku

Aome recibió un papelito (que no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha) que decía

_Hola preciosa, que suerte la mía ser tu compañero_

Aome se sonrojó y sentía que alguien no paraba de mirarla, miró a su izquierda y era Inuyasha quien no le despegaba la vista de encima. Respondió el papelito y le dijo

_Hola Aoki, hace un rato tenías mucha prisa al parece. Hablamos al recreo el profe está mirando _

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo, Sango estaba hablando animadamente con Rin y Ayame, Miroku hablaba con Inuyasha, aunque este no prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba más atento a lo que hablaban Aome y Kouga

-Vaya Aome, jamás pensé que encontraría a una chica tan linda como tu en esta prepa

-jeje '-reía nerviosa Aome-y… ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa denante? _uf__, logré cambiar de tema_

-ah, bueno, es que yo entre con mi…- pero una fuerte voz (de Inuyasha) lo interrumpió

-¡Naraku¡¿qué haces aquí!

-vaya vaya Inuyasha, veo que además de tonto eres ciego¿Qué no ves que estoy estudiando acá?

-¿a quien llamas tonto idiota!

-no tengo tiempo para discusiones¿dónde está Kikyo?

-está enferma, ni te atrevas a tocarla¡si lo haces te las veras conmigo!

-Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana…- dijo Naraku y se fue

-Vaya Inu, tu competencia te siguió hasta acá parece jajaja

-grgrgr feh! No me importa, Kikyo es mía-dijo dando un vistazo a Aome quien estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras Kouga le hablaba

_-que tonta soy, me hice ilusiones con quien no me correspondía, está claro, el la ama y se nota, bueno, creo que no arruinaré su relación, son tal para cual, pero yo solo…_

-¿Aome?-preguntó preocupado Kouga

-Aoki, lo siento

-está bien, pero creo que deberías llamarme Kouga

-ok Kouga-dijo sonriendo

-bien preciosa, me tengo que ir, quiero conocer el colegio, luego nos vemos- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras salía

-ja, parece que hiciste una amistad nueva en un solo día, felicitaciones

-¿a qué viene eso¿te molesta? O es que acaso no puedo tener amigos?

-ya, lo siento Higurashi-se disculpó Inuyasha

-está bien, permiso-dijo Aome encaminándose donde estaba Sango con las alumnas nuevas

-Hola-saludó amigablemente Aome a las dos chicas que estaban ahí

-Hola-saludó sonriendo Rin

Ayame sólo la miraba friamente

-¿eh?

-¡vamos Ayame!-le dijo Sango

-Hola

-ay, Aome, lo que sucede es que a Ayame le gusta Kouga y está celosa

-ah, era eso! Bueno, no te preocupes, a mi no me gusta Kouga, solamente platicábamos porque me pareció simpático

-sí, además a Aome le gusta otra persona-agregó Sango

-¡Sango!-dijo Aome roja

-ah, vale, lo siento, es que a veces me dejo llevar por los celos-dijo Ayame

-¡dicen que hoy llega un profe nuevo de Historia que es guapísimo!

-waw, no puedo esperar a verlo-dijo Rin riendo

Y así las chicas pasaron el recreo entre carcajadas

-Todos a sus puestos-dijo el director entrando en la sala- bueno, tendrán un nuevo profesor de historia, su nombre es Sesshomaru y estará a cargo de ustedes

-_Sesshomaru__…_

-ya escucharon al director-dijo el nuevo profesor sacando suspiros de más de alguna chica-Ahora silencio, quien haga un solo ruido se irá de mi clase ¿entendido?

-Hey Inuyasha¿por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano nos iba a hacer clases?

-eso era lo que trataba de decirte Miroku…

-vaya vaya hermanito, no me lo esperaba de ti, silencio!

-está bien Sesshomaru

-Profesor incluso para ti

-grgrgr

-¿qué¿quieres salir de la sala? Las puertas son bastante amplias

-disculpe, Profesor-dijo con un dejo de antipatía Inuyasha

-así me gusta… Bueno clase, hoy veremos lo que es…

_-vaya… que guapo el profesor nuevo-_pensaba Rin

-_mh__, no está nada de mal...- _pensó Ayame

_ -¿es hermano de Inuyasha, claro, se parecen… nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano mayor, pero que tonta si sólo desde hace unos días que hablamos… es verdad… casi no lo conozco, sólo se que es un tonto presumido arrogante que…_

_ -_Señorita Higurashi, le estoy hablando

-¿eh? Si profesor, disculpe ¿qué me decía?

-Esto es el colmo Higurashi, fuera del salón junto con Inuyasha

Inuyasha y Aome salieron del salón

-feh,vaya, mi hermano te tomó cariño-dijo Inuyasha a modo de burla

-¡cállate Inuyasha!-dijo Aome apoyándose en una pared- además, no hice nada como para que me sacara del salón

-Créeme, si quieres que no te tome mala, no tienes que mover ni si quiera un dedo a menos que el te lo pida

-se ve que conoces a tu hermano

-ja, como no, he vivido con el 16 años, por suerte ahora que tiene trabajo se irá a un departamento

-vaya, se nota que no se llevan bien…

-feh, desde pequeños ha sido así, el es mi medio hermano, sólo por mi padre. Aunque a veces no nos llevamos tan mal después de todo, en realidad depende ¿y tu¿tienes hermanos?

-si, tengo un hermano pequeño, se llama Souta, y vivo con mi mamá, porque mi papá Zeshin Higurashi, está siempre de viaje, por la empresa y todo eso

-Ja, que pequeño es el mundo, mi padre y el tuyo son socios

-¿de verdad?

-Si. Bueno Higurashi, ya tocaron la campana para salir¿aún quieres que te acompañe?

-sólo si tu quieres

-está bien, vamos-dijo entrando a buscar sus cosas y saliendo en seguida

-Sango, acuérdate que saldremos juntos ahora

-si Miroku, lo sé, deja arreglar mis cosas-dijo Sango poniendo sus cosas en la mochila

-¿lista?

-lista-sonrió Sango

Sango y Miroku se encaminaron a un pequeño café que se encontraba en el parque, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cercana para ordenar

-Buenas tardes¿Qué desean ordenar?-preguntó la camarera

-elige Sango, lo que quieras-dijo Miroku

-está bien, yo quiero un café helado

-¿y usted señor, se va a servir algo?

-lo mismo que la señorita por favor-dijo Miroku

-que lindo café, nunca lo había visto-comentó Sango

-¿verdad? Me gusta venir aquí con gente importante-dijo mirando pícaramente a Sango haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-su orden-dijo la camarera dejando los cafés helados

-Gracias-dijeron los dos

-Sango-dijo Miroku tomando la mano de la chica-eres hermosa, me preguntaba si en un futuro te gustaría ser la madre de mi descendencia

-Hentai¡¿Qué acaso no piensas en nada más, me voy

-no Sango, no, espera, era sólo una broma ya sabes, soy bromista-dijo Miroku excusándose rápidamente

-ok, pero te lo advierto, una más y…

-está bien señorita, pero no se enoje que le sienta mejor una sonrisa-dijo besando la mano de Sango

-_Vaya que demora… vamos Higurashi, apresúrate_

_ -_¡Listo, ya Inuyasha, vamos-dijo sonriendo Aome

-_¡que cambio! _EM este sí, vamos…-dijo embobado por la sonrisa de Aome

Inuyasha y Aome se encaminaron al estudio donde el caza talentos esperaba a Aome impacientemente.

-¡Señorita Higurashi, sabía que vendría, pasen por aquí por favor, le haremos una prueba de voz

-Inuyasha, espérame aquí, no tardo

-feh, yo entro contigo

-señor sólo puede entrar…

-DIJE que yo entro con ella

-está bien

Luego de una hora….

-Bien, está aprobada, al director de la compañía le encantó su voz, venga mañana, le presentaremos su banda

-Felicitaciones Higurashi-dijo Inuyasha mirando a otro lado

-Gracias-dijo Aome- Bien, entonces mañana estaré aca, muchas gracias, adiós

Inuyasha y Aome salieron. Aome iba distraídamente caminando, era tanta la emoción que sentía que no se dio ni cuenta cuando un chico pasó en patineta frente a ella

-¡Cuidado!-le dijo Inuyasha tomandola de la mano

-jejeje lo siento Inuyasha-dijo sonrojada al sentir el contacto de sus manos

-_hay cosas que nunca cambian… pero eso no quiere decir que esas cosas no me gusten… feh! Pero que estoy pensando!_

Y así sin darse ni cuenta, llegaron a la mansión Higurashi de la mano sin saber que alguien estaba mirando….

N.a.: se los dije! Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo! Jejeje el quinto no sé cuando lo subiré pero aun no lo escribo, aquí habia un poco de sango y Miroku y ya incluí a los personajes que faltaban, en la siguiente saldrá Kaede y Myouga bueno los dejo cuidense mil gracias por todo! Adiooos!


	5. recuerdos

N.a.: uy no puedo creerlo! Ya estoy escribiendo el 5to capítulo jajajaja, bueno lo escribo ahora porque la proxima semana estare ocupadisima ya que tengo como 4 examenes y dos trabajos ' y eso que vengo recien entrando a clases pero bueno quien entiende a las profes …. Yo no xD bueno los dejo y disfruten de este cap.

- Capítulo 5 -

recuerdos...

-_ja__, así que Inuyasha se está fijando en la nerd, aunque haya cambiado sigue siendo mi estúpida y tonta prima, que ni crea que se lo dejaré así de fácil, sufrirás Aome, te juro que sufrirás de la manera más lenta y dolorosa…- _Pensó Kikyo yéndose del lugar desde donde espiaba a Inuyasha y Aome

-Miroku, creo que ya se hace tarde y mi hermano ya debe haber llegado, no puedo dejarlo solo mucho tiempo

-está bien, yo te iré a dejar, además no se puede dejar que una señorita tan bella camine sola a estas horas

-jeje gracias-rió sonrojada Sango

-em, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado Inuyasha

-está bien Higurashi, feh, no creas que se repetirá siempre, no me gusta andar con niñitas que no maduran nunca

-ja, como si me importara, en todo caso prefiero la compañía de alguien más agradable que tu ¬¬

-¡Aome¡Hija! has llegado, por fin, veo que tienes a un invitado hija, pasen, adelante- dijo Sonomi haciéndolos pasar

-pero mam…

-no hija, es de mala educación dejar a la gente afuera

-señora, yo solo…

-no te preocupes querido, te puedes quedar a cenar con nosotros, a propósito no me he presentado, soy Sonomi la madre de Aome ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Inu… Inuyasha señora

-¿Inuyasha Ishikawa!

-Si señora, pero ¿cómo sabe mi apellido?-preguntó dudoso Inuyasha

-¡ay pero que despistados son los dos!-dijo Sonomi sonriendo

-no es necesario que lo recuerdes mamá ¬¬

-no hija, es que ustedes se conocen i jugaban desde cuando tenían 4 años!-dijo emocionada Sonomi

-¿QUÉ!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-bien, esta es mi casa, muchas gracias por todo

-no tienes que dar las gracias Sango, después de todo, salir con una señorita tan bella como tu es todo un placer-dijo Miroku haciendo que Sango se sonrojara

-em… bueno, adiós, nos vemos mañana

-adiós bella Sango-dijo tocando una parte que no debía

-¿QUE ACASO NUNCA CAMBIARÁS! PERVERTIDO!

Cuando Miroku se dio cuenta, Sango ya había entrado y el había quedado con una gran marca roja en la cara cortesía de Sango

-Señora¿necesita que le traiga algo?

-sí Natsumi por favor, tráenos 4 tazas de te y unos pastelitos que dejé en la cocina esta mañana

-está bien señora, con permiso-dijo Natsumi retirándose

-¿y a ustedes aún no se les quita el asombro?-preguntó Sonomi sonriendo

-esque… mamá…

-Buenas tardes-saludó Souta-mi nombre es Souta ¿y el tuyo?

-Inuyasha

-¿qué hiciste tanto rato arriba hijo?-preguntó Sonomi a su hijo pequeño

-nada madre-dijo Souta tomando asiento-sólo jugaba videojuegos, pero el juego que me compraste no es tan entretenido sin compañía

-ja, yo jugaré contigo, así verás que soy el mejor si se trata de videojuegos-dijo Inuyasha desafiándolo

-¿de verdad jugarás conmigo?

-Inuyasha, no desafíes a Souta…

-nadie me gana Higurashi

Tomaron el té rápidamente, Souta estaba impaciente por jugar con Inuyasha, y Aome sólo quería verlos jugar, sabía que su hermano ganaría y no le haría nada de mal reírse un poco de Inuyasha. Al terminar se retiraron todos dando las gracias y los tres (Inuyasha, Aome y Souta) subieron las escaleras hacia la sala de juegos y entraron rapidamente en ella, Souta le indicó a Inuyasha un lugar junto a él y…

-Ya verás que te ganaré-dijo desafiante Inuyasha

-_yo no estaría tan segura Inuyasha… ' _(Aome)

Souta e Inuyasha estuvieron por lo menos una hora jugando, hasta que Souta salió triunfante

-¡Sabía que te ganaría!-exclamó Souta

-jajaja, Inuyasha, te ganó mi hermano pequeño-reía Aome

-feh, lo deje ganar a propósito

-¿quieres jugar de nuevo Inuyasha?-preguntó Souta-sólo para ver si era verdad que me dejaste ganar

-eh… no, ya es muy tarde y no avisé en mi casa que había salido, otro día será

-está bien…

-Y tu Higurashi ¿de qué te ríes?

-jaja, de nada Inuyasha-dijo sin poder aguantar la risa

-feh, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Higurashi

Inuyasha salió de la casa en dirección a la suya

-_¿qué se cree esa niña tonta? Ja, fue sólo un día de mala suerte-_pensaba Inuyasha pateando una lata de bebida que se encontraba en el suelo

-¿de dónde vienes amor?-le preguntó una mujer abrazándolo-te he extrañado hoy

-fui a dar una vuelta Kikyo

-vaya, no sabía que te gustaba ir cerca de la casa de mi primita Inuyasha

-feh, no sabía que vivía allá

-¿seguro?

-…

-bueno, sólo para que sepas, tu reputación caería muy bajo si te metes con ella amorcito, lo digo porque te vi entrando a su casa, t recuerda, amigos míos hay en todas partes Inu, así que si sucede algo… lo sabré en seguida, y ella lo pagará caro-dijo Kikyo fríamente dándole un beso a Inu, el cual no se lo respondió.

-Kikyo…

-nos vemos mañana amor-dijo Kikyo alejandose

_-pero… creo que será mejor alejarme de Higurashi, conozco a Kikyo y sé que es capaz de todo…_

Mansión Higurashi…

-_pero ¿cómo¿cómo es eso de que nos conocemos desde pequeños, yo sólo recuerdo…_

_FLASH BACK_

-¡jaja, no podrás alcanzarme!-reía una niña pequeña que se veía muy alegre

-¿crees que no?-dijo el pequeño niño que al parecer jugaba con ella

-¡hey, ustedes, la tía Sonomi dice que entremos a tomar el té!-agregó una niña de fría mirada

-¡Sí Kikyo, ya vamos prima-dijo la pequeña parando de correr haciendo que el niño la atrapara

-¡Te atrapé Aome!

-¡eso es trampa Inuyasha¡No seas tramposo!-dijo Aome soltándose de Inuyasha para encaminarse hacia la casa

-oye Aome, recuerda, Inuyasha nunca será tu amigo ¿me oíste¡me aburrieron sus estúpidos juegos, cuando yo sea mayor, el se casará conmigo y no quiero que te acerques a él-susurró Kikyo al oído de su prima

_Fin del flash back_

-_esos ojos… ¡claro¡mi mamá tiene razón, ahora lo recuerdo todo… teníamos sólo 6 años cuando Inuyasha se fue, no me despedí de él porque Kikyo dijo que él no me quería ver…creo que mi destino es sufrir por culpa de Kikyo…-_pensó la chica quedándose profundamente dormida

N.a.: se me acabó la inspiración por hoy jajaja, pero no se preocupen, luego subiré el 6to capítulo, espero ' esque ahora tengo una banda y soy vocalista entonces tengo ensayo y por eso tardo en subir los capítulos, jeje, muchas gracias por los reviews! No sé que seguirá ahora S esque la verdad mientras escribo se me ocurren cosas, en el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco más de participación Rin y Sesshomaru y también Ayame y Kouga, bueno, cuídense adioossss!

**ArasiAri**jajaja, claro que quedarán juntos, además me encantan esas parejas pero no será tan fácil jeje, porque espero que este fic sea un poco largo '

**Sanku2994: **jeje, si lo siento por demorarme, esque soy tan indecisa, que escribo algo y después lo borro, en fin, si entrases a mi ordenador encontrarías un millón de borradores de un solo capítulo

**LunaPotter1**jeje, por lo que se ve te gusta harry potter también, a mi me encanta! Soy fanática, espero no demorarme en subir el sexto capítulo aunque todavía no tengo una idea muy clara de la trama '

**Shirayukiasuka**jejeje, aquí está el 5to capítulO, espero que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado D

Es verdad, en un fic leí que no se podía responder a los reviews, y no entiendo por qué S en todo caso yo los seguiré respondiendo. Muchas gracias a quienes me han apoyado con este fic ;-)


	6. Cosas que la mente piensa

N.a.: Olaa! Jeje, ya llegué con el sexto capítulo D, disculpen la demora esque no he parado de estudiar desde el fin de semana… ayer tuve 3 pruebas (examenes) y como se imaginarán me quedé hasta las 1 de la mañana estudiando --… bueno dejo de hablar de mi y empecemos la historia de una buena vez jeje ;-)

- Capítulo 6 –

Cosas que la mente piensa pero que el corazón no dicta

-¡AYYY SE ME HACE TARDE!-gritaba Aome vistiéndose apresuradamente

-¡Hija¿tomarás desayuno?

-no mamá, no alcanzo, pero me llevaré esto-dijo la chica tomando una tostada de la mesa para irse apresuradamente al colegio

-_nunca cambiará…-_pensó Sonomi con resignación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿y qué piensas hacer Inuyasha?-preguntó Miroku a su amigo quien acababa de relatarle lo sucedido el día anterior

-feh, como si tuviese algo con esa niña

-no me puedes negar que te gusta Inuyasha

-mientes Miroku, jamás me fijaría en una niña como esa

-claro Inuyasha lo que tu digas… mira…-dijo apuntando a la puerta del salón- ¿no es ESA niña que NO te gusta la que viene entrando?

-grgrgr claro que…

-Hola Inuyasha!-dijo la amablemente la niña

-hola…-respondió distantemente este agachando la mirada para que Aome no notara su turbación

-Buenos días bella dama-saludó Miroku

-Buenos días Miroku

-he de decirle que mi amigo se encuentra algo distanciado del planeta tierra, disculpelo

-hey Miroku, yo no tengo de qué disculparme

-jeje em bueno mejor me voy a sentar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡pss¡princesa¡aquí!-decía Naraku llamando a Kikyo en un susurro

-¡Naraku¿qué haces aquí!

-estudio

-¿qué!

-sí, eso era lo que se me habia olvidado contarte el otro día en el centro comercial

-es peligroso que nos vean juntos, me voy

-hey!-exclamó Naraku agarrando por el brazo a la chica- ¿así saludas a tu novio?

-pero…-Kikyo no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por un beso de Naraku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿qué!-exclamaron Aome y Sango al mismo tiempo a lo que todo el salón las quedó mirando

-¿no podrian ser un poco más disimuladas?-preguntó roja Rin

-pero… no puede ser…-agregó estupefacta Aome

-la verdad es que me sorprendiste Rin, bueno no te culpo, porque a decir verdad es bastante guapo

-¿de qué hablan tanto chicas?-preguntó Ayame que acababa de llegar-menudo susto que me dieron cuando entré y las encontré gritando

-jeje, disculpa Ayame-dijo Aome- esque… Rin nos contó que…

-Aome, dejame contarle yo-dijo Rin-Ayame, sucede que bueno… ayer me quedé un rato más en el salón para ver si podía conseguir la atención del nuevo profesor, y bueno… lo que conseguí fue su agenda

_Flash Back_

_-Uchiyama¿Qué hace usted aquí a esta hora?-preguntó el profesor de mirada seria_

_-eh… yo?_

_-eres la única en el salón _

_-jeje claro-rio nerviosamente Rin-es que… se me perdió… em… mi celular! Y no puedo llegar a casa sin el_

_-¿quieres que lo haga sonar para que te sea más fácil encontrarlo?_

_-está bien profesor…-dijo Rin dejando el celular disimuladamente bajo su banco_

_-Creo que está en su banco-dijo Sesshomaru escuchando atentamente_

_-oh!-exclamó Rin con una muy mal fingida sorpresa- muchas gracias profesor _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Vaya Rin, y yo que te creía tan tímida-dijo Ayame

-pero espera Ayame eso no es todo-sonrió Aome

-esta picarona no sólo entabló una conversación con el profesor más guapo del colegio, sino que además, consiguió su numero, porque quedó registrado en su celular!-agregó Sango

-Eres una maestra Rin-dijo burlonamente Ayame

-jajaja claro discípula-río Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Patio del colegio

-¿qué sucede Inuyasha?-preguntó la chica extrañada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente

-la razón por la que te dije que vinieras aquí es…-el chico titubeaba en decirle, su mente le decía que sí, que era lo mejor pero su corazón… ¡Hey esperen un momento¿desde cuando que esa chica había entrado en su corazón? Increíble que sólo en un día se haya ganado un lugar

-Inuyasha, quedan sólo unos minutos de recreo, dime porque tengo que terminar la pintura en óleo que nos encargó la profesora de artes

-Higurashi… no quiero verte más-dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños y bajando la cabeza

-¿qué?

-eso, no quiero verte más Higurashi, feh ¿pensaste que te tenía simpatía?

-pero… Inuyasha…-Aome estaba confundida, sólo se quedó sentada y no se dio ni cuenta cuando Inuyasha se paró.

-_¿por qué?... no entiendo… por más que trato no puedo entender…¿será que el destino quiere que estemos separados? Tal vez… me es imposible negarlo… lo quiero pero… bueno… si el quiere eso… no me queda más que resignarme-_pensaba Aome mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y se iba rumbo al salón

La campana sonó estruendosamente, pero la chica no se inmutó, siguió al mismo paso lento, sus pensamientos le pesaban tanto que le costaba mover los pies. Demoró en llegar al salón, y cuando llegó encontró a la profesora de artes sentada en su escritorio. Aome caminó monótonamente hacia su puesto, todos sus compañeros habían puesto la vista en ella

-Señorita Higurashi, llega tarde, para poder entrar en mi clase debe ir a buscar un pase-dijo la profesora

-sí… disculpe profesora-respondió con apagada voz mientras salía del salón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿qué le hiciste Inuyasha?-le preguntó Miroku a su amigo

-¿a quien?

-a la señorita Higurashi amigo ¿a quién más?

-feh, nada, sólo le dije algunas cosas

-¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez fuiste muy duro?

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Inuyasha a su amigo

-bueno, a juzgar por el semblante que llevaba Higurashi al entrar al salón, se podía deducir fácilmente que algo le había dolido y que mantenía su cabeza ocupada

-feh, sólo le dije que no la quería ver más

-¿no crees que deberías medir un poco más tus palabras? Hay formas y formas de decir las cosas amigo, y debo serte sincero en esta ocasión, no encuentro adecuada la forma en que te dirigiste a la señorita Inuyasha. Las mujeres son muy sensibles

-sólo es una niña boba Miroku

-¿de quién hablan tanto amor?-preguntó la chica de mirada glacial

-Kikyo…

-de nada interesante señorita Kikyo-respondió Miroku- y ahora si me disculpan, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender…-dijo Miroku mirando a las chicas del salón b que pasaban por su lado

-¿qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un helado al parque Inuyasha?-propuso su novia

-eh… está bien…

Inuyasha y Kikyo se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, desde ahí se podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje que el atardecer les ofrecía, pero el cálido sol de aquel día se escondía para no dejar más que frío a su alrededor… ese frío que provenía de la mirada de Kikyo

-¿y qué hablabas tan animadamente con Miroku Inuyasha?

-ya te lo dijo el Kikyo, nada importante-respondió este con una mueca de fastidio

-¿no será que hoy le dijiste algo a Aome Inuyasha?

-uy, cómo fastidias Kikyo, si lo quieres saber pues… ¡sí, le dije a Higurashi que no quería verla nunca más…-le respondió exaltado Inuyasha mientras apretaba los puños-¿estás contenta ahora!

-más de lo que te imaginas Inuyasha… pero por lo que veo es algo más que una atracción lo que sientes por ella ¿o me equivoco?

-¿eh¿sabes Kikyo? Si nuestra relación se va a basar en tu maldita desconfianza será mejor que acabe

-¿qué¿estás cortando conmigo Inuyasha!

-noo-dijo a modo sarcástico- te estoy pidiendo matrimonio… por supuesto que estoy cortando contigo Kikyo ¿sabes por qué, porque todo esto es una farsa yo no te amo Kikyo y sé que tu tampoco me amas, hubo un tiempo en que nuestro amor fue verdadero, pero las cosas cambian Kikyo y tu lo sabes muy bien, además no me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero, y tampoco me gusta que ofendas a personas que son más débiles que tu, sólo porque tu tengas a tu grupo de amiguitas atrás para cubrirte las espaldas

Inuyasha se paró repentinamente, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, jamás había pensado en decir todo lo que pensaba a Kikyo, pero tenía que desahogarse con alguien….

_-maldito cretino, me las pagarás Inuyasha, tú y esa mojigata barata me las van a pagar aunque sea lo último que haga, esto no se va a quedar así tu serás mio-_ pensaba Kikyo con ira y rencor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-su mirar me consume… no puedo evitarlo…pero…_- la niña salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano que la tomaba por el brazo para evitar que cayera

-¡Disculpe!-dijo Rin-iba distraída y no me di cuenta que…. ¡Profesor Sesshomaru!

-debería tener más cuidado señorita Uchiyama-dijo Sesshomaru con su varonil voz aún sujetando a Rin del brazo quién ya no daba más y a cada segundo cambiaba de color

-s…sí profesor, discúlpeme

-¿te vas caminando a casa?

-¿eh?-dijo con incredulidad Rin- si…

-¿y dónde vives?

-en ésa dirección-dijo Rin apuntando a la derecha

-tenía cosas que hacer, pero no es bueno que una alumna se pasee por este lugar tan peligroso, así que te iré a dejar

-gr… gracias profesor-dijo Rin roja a más no poder, no entendía por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, además, era un profesor, ella era sólo una alumna más… ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Qué bueno tenerla aquí señorita Higurashi, la esperábamos con ansias

-Muchas gracias señor Egami-respondió con voz queda Aome

-pase por aquí-dijo Tomiji Egami señalando un salón con muchas puertas-entre en la puerta 5 y encontrará a sus compañeros de banda, hoy tendrán tiempo para conocerse y elegir las canciones que cantarán

-Muchas gracias señor…

-ah y una cosa más Higurashi-dijo Egami antes de que la niña abriese la puerta- tendrás un compañero vocalista, así que traten de turnarse las canciones

-sí señor-afirmó Aome entrando en una segunda habitación un poco más pequeña. La habitación tenía las paredes blancas, un espejo bastante grande y asientos. Para la sorpresa de Aome…

-¡Aome!-dijo un muchacho estrechando las manos de Aome entre las suyas- no sabía que tu serías la vocalista ¡que emoción tenerte aquí!

-¿Kouga!

N.a.: ay ay ay! QUE EMOCIONANTE! INUYASHA TERMINÓ CON KIKYO! Jajajaja. Disculpen la emoción, sé que yo soy la autora y yo manejo a los personajes pero esque yo pensaba que escribir eso en un capítulo mucho más adelante pero esque no me contuve jajajaja bueno los dejo cuidense adiós!

**Kitzya-kagome:** olaaa jajaja, no me molesto en nada tu critica, de hecho me encantan las críticas porque como ya he dicho antes sirven para mejorar, bueno te cuento, en todos los capítulos ponía asteriscos para separar pero no sé porque no salían cuando los subía, así que este lo subí en formato .doc espero que resulte y se vea bien ', de verdad muchas gracias!


	7. Siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo

N.a.: disculpen que me haya tardado tanto pero ya no doy más, apenas me alcanza el tiempo para ver a mis amigos -- cuando termine con este fic pienso publicar otro, todo depende, bueno aquí va el 7mo capítulo

Capítulo 7

Siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo

-¡Qué emoción Aome, cuando me dijeron que habría una vocalista ni se me pasó por la cabeza que serías tu-dijo Kouga emocionado

-jeje, bueno…- Aome no sabía exactamente que decir pero Egami la interrumpió

-Creo que te sería útil conocer al resto de la banda-dijo Egami comenzando a apuntar a los chicos que se encontraban ahí-Chihiro el baterista

-Mucho gusto-dijo el chico

-Keiji el bajista –siguió Egami

-Hola-dijo Keiji

-y por último Hojo (N.a.: no puedo creer que lo puse en la historia --)

-Un gusto-sonrio Hojo

-Bueno Higurashi, quiero que se conozcan ya que eso es un factor importante en una banda-dijo Egami- y luego de que hayan hablado un poco bueno decidan canciones, covers como inicio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Miroku…-dijo preocupado el chico

-¿Dime Inuyasha?

-bueno, rompí con Kikyo y yo…

-¿estás arrepentido?

-si… bueno, no… grgrgrgr no sé es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Miroku-dijo Inuyasha con frustración

-ok, vayamos por parte amigo, ¿es por Higurashi verdad?

-bueno…

-Lo sabía!-dijo el monje con un dejo de triunfo en la voz

-hey no te precipites, aún no he dicho nada

-Inuyasha, te conozco muy bien, nunca te había visto así por una chica, ni siquiera por Kikyo

-¿y qué quieres que haga Miroku? A estas alturas Aome debe odiarme ¿no crees?- agregó Inuyasha bajando la mirada y con un tono que no disimulaba para nada su arrepentimiento

-Deja tu orgullo de lado Inuyasha y anda a pedirle disculpas-le aconsejó Miroku seriamente

-feh!

-bueno amigo eso sólo lo puedes decidir tu, si no lo quieres hacer, piensa en olvidarte de Higurashi, el corazón de las mujeres es frágil y con facilidad se rompe

_-grgrgrgr, no lo puedo negar, Miroku tiene razón…-_Pensó Inu para luego levantar la vista- Miroku, me voy, tengo algo que hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno chicos, felicitaciones, para ser primera vez lo hicieron excelente-dijo con un claro tono de emoción Egami mirando a los chicos de la banda como si huebiese encontrado un tesoro

-Gracias, señor Egami, me puedo retirar, la verdad estoy un poco cansada, used entiende-Dijo Aome

-Si Higurashi no te preocupes

-¡Yo te acompaño a casa Aome!-dijeron Kouga y Hojo a la vez

-No se preocupen chicos ', quiero irme sola, otro día ¿si, bueno adiós a todos nos vemos!

Aome tomó sus cosas y se marchó apresuradamente antes de que Kouga o Hojo la retuvieran, la verdad era que no estaba cansada para nada, solamente quería ir a pasear al parque, necesitaba reflexionar, pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. El ensayo con la banda había servido para su distracción durante unos momentos, pero en cuanto terminó el rostro de Inuyasha se le vino a la mente.

Sin darse cuenta de donde la llevaban exactamente sus pies, se encontró de repente sola en un callejón que no tenía salida, sintió unas fuertes manos que aprisionaban su brazo para no dejarla ir, por un momento pensó que era Inuyasha pero sintió como la otra mano del individuo tapaba su boca para evitar que gritase

-ja, estás perdida niñita, ¿no te enseñaron a no andar sola a estas horas?

-_no, ¿qué haré?-_Aome comenzó a derramar lágrimas la situación la desesperaba – Por favor – dijo como pudo –señor, déjeme ir, se lo ruego

-¿por qué dejar ir a una señorita tan linda como tu eh?

Aome solo atinó a morder la mano del sujete con todas sus fuerzas por lo que él quitó la mano quejándose, momento que Aome no pensó desaprovechar

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!¡INUYASHAAA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!-gritaba desesperadamente la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando en su plaza, bueno, no era suya exactamente, pero desde pequeño le había gustado estar allí, por lo menos desde que regresó cuando tenía problemas lo primero que hacía era ponerse a caminar por allí, tal vez era porque el aire puro que se respiraba le daba tranquilidad

-_Aome… tengo que verte… ahora lo entiendo todo… me enamoré, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Ella debe odiarme después de todo fui muy duro con ella, si supiera cuanto me dolió…_

Pero los pensamientos de Inuyasha se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que le parecía conocida que gritaba estridentemente

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!¡INUYASHAAA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

-_AOME! ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-_Niña tonta nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, eres fastidiosa, deja ya de gritar!-dijo el individuo sacando una pequeña navaja la cual puso en el brazo de la chica provocándole un corte- Ya sabes, si gritas una vez más

-¿si grita una vez más qué?-dijo una voz muy bien conocida por Aome

-¡Inuyasha!-dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa y los ojos empañados en lágrimas

-Maldito, ¡¿qué le hiciste! Ya verás!

Inuyasha tomó al agresor por la camisa y lo levantó en el aire, este comenzó a patalear y a pedir clemencia

-Te dejaré, sólo porque no quiero que Aome vea más sangre, pero si te veo una vez más cerca de ella…

-se lo juro, nunca más lo haré pero por favor, déjeme

Inuyasha lo dejó caer bruscamente, el sujeto se paró rápidamente y salió arrancando, sin saber cómo sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello, era Aome que se refugiaba temblando en su pecho

-Inuyasha… creí que… creí que…-pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por los sollozos de la chica

-shhh… tranquila, estoy aquí Aome, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda…-dijo el con una mirada enternecida

-Pero tu…

-no digas nada, debes descansar, te llevaré a mi casa, tengo que curarte esa herida

Aome no respondió nada, sentía que si hablaba su voz se quebraría, realmente estaba agradecida de Inuyasha, si no fuese por él… no quería ni pensar que habría sucedido, caminó con el chico hasta su casa donde este la dejó en su habitación

-Espérame aquí, no te muevas mucho, vuelvo enseguida-esas habían sido sus palabras antes de salir por vendajes y cerrar suavemente la puerta de la habitación

_-Inuyasha… entonces ¿si te preocupo?_

-Dame tu brazo-dijo Inuyasha tomando el brazo de la chica para ponerle algo de alcohol

-auch! Eso duele Inuyasha!-se había quejado Aome

-no te quejes, necesitas que esa herida se desinfecte-le alegó Inuyasha mientras ponía la venda en el brazo herido de Aome

-gracias…

-¿eh? Feh, eso lo habría hecho cualquiera

-¿sabes?-dijo Aome sintiendo como sus ojos eran envueltos nuevamente por las lágrimas- siempre te vi como alguien superior, bueno al menos cuando no sabía quién eras, aunque a veces me resultabas insoportable, te encontraba un arrogante, el típico chico popular que se cree el cuento… pero jamás pensé que te acercarías a mí, no sin el motivo de molestarme y convertirme en el hazmerreír delante de todos. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigos. Estoy acostumbrada a las ofensas, creía ser una persona más fuerte, pero hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de que soy muy frágil al igual que muchas otras personas… yo… sé que nunca llegaré a ser tan importante en tu vida Inuyasha, pero si me dejas estar a tu lado…

Fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo de Inuyasha

-tonta… todo lo que te dije hoy no es verdad Aome, tu si eres importante para mi más de lo que crees, hoy cuando vi que ese sujeto te había hecho daño y sentir tu voz gritando por ayuda… no sabes cómo me asuste, me asusté de perderte

-Inuyasha…

-Aome yo… hoy hablé con Miroku, a pesar de ser un pervertido es muy maduro, siempre me han servido sus consejos, me conoce demasiado bien, hizo que me diera cuenta… de que… -Inuyasha se sentía como un farolito navideño, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir – Yo no puedo estar sin ti Aome, cuando pequeños nos separamos pero el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a juntar, y sin darme cuenta, en este corto tiempo yo… Aome tu me gus…. Me gustas

Aome se apartó un poco para mirar a los ojos a Inuyasha, estaba realmente sorprendida, decidió creer en el chico y lo abrazó de nuevo

-Inuyasha… te quiero

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más hasta unirse en un beso, el primero de Aome…

-Aome… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-pero… Kikyo…

-Terminé con ella, no la soporto, te necesito aquí conmigo, pero si no quieres, comprendo…

-claro que sí quiero Inuyasha!

N.a.: QUE LIIINDOOO POR FIIIN SE LO DIJOOO! Jajajaja bueno muchas gracias por los reviews y como dije disculpen la tardanza ya vendra el octavo capítulo bueno se cuidan adiosss!


End file.
